Stefanie
by edmundluvsme
Summary: After a shark attack, Stefanie and her sister join with Thorin and Bilbo and friends to reclaim the mountain. Evil!Fili and Thorin! OC/Kili OC/Fili READ AND REVIEW
1. JAWS

AN: Heyy guys, it's Aislinn back for another story! This ones it a new fandom, so I hoe I do good. I don't know anything about the Lord of the Rings, but that doesn't really matter because this one comes before it, it think. LOL! Also my key on my keyboard is broken, the letter that comes after O, so I can't tye that letter unless I bang really hard.

Stefanie Aislinn Sherrilin McCall smiled as she stared u at the yellow sun. It was a retty beautiful day and she was at the beach with her older brother and younger sister, Jexx and Meredilla.

Stefanie was really etty with long golden blonde hair and emereld green eyes that shone like sapphires. Eople often told her that her hair looked like real gold because it was so shiny and beautiful. Stefanie herself was gorgeus, with great skin and really retty teeth . Stefanie was sixteen and her sister Meredilla was fourteen. They were at the beach today because it was summer and they had it off from school. Steffie was wearing a ink bikini with urple stries, showing off her suermodel curves.

"Lets go swimming!" Steffie called to her siblings as she ran in to the water. Her siblings followed cheerily, screaming about the water.

"Steffie, it's a real nice day out." Meredilla explaimed as she swam ast the bouys. Steffie laughed and the two girls got in to a slashing game for a while.

"The water is warm!" Jexx called from a few feet away before he started screaming and dissaeared. "Jexx" Meredilla called before she also dissaeared under the waves.

Steffie was starting to get scared when she saw a fin sticking out of the water. "Holy hell, it's JAWS!" She cried, before feeling a sharp pain at her foot. The shark bit off her foot.

"OW!" She screamed as she kicked the shark with her other foot. The shark let go of Meredilla and her sister started crying. "It's alright, Mere." Steffie soothed, beginning to swim over to the shark.

"No, it isn't! The shark ate our brother! Let's get out of here, now!" Meredilla cried, but Steffie grabbed her sister's leg, and Meredilla went under the water again because she couldn't swim. Steffie tried to wrestle with the shark like she had seen Steve Erin do on TV to get her foot back. The shark bit her in the stomach as she tried to strangle it, and Steffie felt herself bleeding out into the water.

"Oh crap, swim. SWIM!" She cried to her sister, but Meredilla was unconcious because Stefanie had held her under the water for too long. She had drowned.

Steffie sighed and droped her sister, beginning to swim back towards shore. All of a sudden, she felt the shark bite her. He dragged her down towards the bottom and bit her until Steffie bled out.

OoOoOoOoXxXxXxXx

Meredilla and Steffie opened their eyes to see green grass. They were surrounded by rolling hills, lush vegetation and a crystal clear blue sky. They were in what had to be the most beautiful lace on earth.

"Oh my god, my hair is all wet!" Steffie cried, juming u and screaming.

"What is this lace?" Meredilla asked softly as she looked around.

"I don't know. It's nice." Steffie smiled, icking some flowers. "Hey, I know where we are?"

"Where?" Meredilla asker, quite taken with several butterflies flying around her. She sun around, trying to watch them with her eyes. Her brown curls bounced as she sun, and she giggled slightly.

"That hobbit town from the movie that we saw last night, The Hobbit!" Steffie exclaimed. 'This is so amazingly cool!"

"Wow!" Meredilla exclaimed. "Wait, didn't you just sort of murder me back there?"

"Uhh, no! I was rotecting you from the shark by holding you underwater! Grow up and get over it." Stefanie snarled, walking away from her little sister with a glare. Why was her sister so ungrateful? She had robably saved her from being eaten. Stupid girl. As you can see, Meredilla isn't very smart.

"Come on!" Called Stefanie. "We're going to see Bilbo Baggins!"

AN: This is my first fic! Any advice? It's gonna be Steffie/Kili and Meredilla/Fili.


	2. Meetings

AN: Here's chapter 2! I know that Meredilla is only 14, but that's alright because She's a teenager so it's not really pedophilia. I got my keyboard fixed so I can type noramlly now. Here's chapter 2!

Steffie and Meredilla knocked on Bilbo's door. He opened it and smiled at the girls. "Hello. I'm Bilbo. Who are you?"

"I'm Stefanie. This is my sister, Meredilla. We walked a long way to get here. We heard a lot about you, so we were wondering if we could sleep here tonight and then leave in the morning, if that would be okay with you."

Bilbo shrugged. "Sure, that's alright. Do you want some lunch?"

"Sure!" Stefanie grinned, grabbing her sister by the arm and pulling her in after her much too Meredilla's surprise.

"ACK! Gentle!" Meredilla exclaimed, rubbing her arm as Bilbo ran off to get food.

"Grow up." Steffie snorted. "I didn't hurt you."

"Wasn't that a bit too easy? Getting in here and all?" Meredilla asked softly, seeming tranfused by the little hobbit home.

"No. Steffie rolled her eyes, turning on a light in the kitchen and sitting down at the table. "It was easy because Bilbo is nice. He let all the dwarfs in the house tonight."

"Are we sure it's tonight?"

"Duh!" Steffie cried, laughing. "Of course."

"Okay."

Suddenly the sisters heard a knock at the door. "Ooh, visitors!" Steffie cried. "Bilbo, someone's at the door!"

"You get it, Steffie." The short man told her.

"Okay, I guess." Steffie ran off toward the door before Meredilla could say anything else. Meredilla asked if she could borrow two outfits from Bilbo because she felt exposed in only her bikini. (She and hersister were both wearing bikinis still because of the beach.) Bilbo nodded and brought back two little shirts and pants which fit because the sisters were very skiny. Meredilla thanked him and put them on over her bikini in Bilbo's bathroom.

When she got back there were two dwarves in the house, one with a ugly big nose and another with alot of tatoos. Steffie was talking with both of them.

"Hi." Meredilla walked up behing them.

"Balin, Dwalin, this is my sister Meredilla." Steffie smiled lightly and the two dwarfs laughted. "Hello, Heloo!" They said. Meredilla held the clothes out to her sister. "Steffie wear these oaky?"

"Why? They're ugly."

"You can't walk around in a bikini."

"Why not?"

"Not here."

"Why?"

"You look like a hooker."

"I do not! You little bitch!" Steffie screamed and slapped her sister. "I look perfect and you look ugly in everything because you're hideous! My god, you're fat and saying I LOOK LIKE A HOOKER? mE?"

tHE DWARFS GLARED At Meredilla and Steffie began to cry. "I hate you, Meredilla! Why are you so mean to me? Are you jealous?" Dwalin hugged her and she sobbed in his arms. The three walked away.

Meredilla sighed and Bilbo looked at the two dwarfs. "I am sorry. You need to leave now."

Steffie frowned. "WHy, Bilbo? They're my friends!" She got an idea. "I'm throwing a party tonight."

"But in my house?" Bilbo asked.

"It's such a nice house."

"I guess you can have a party here then, Steffie. I GUESS, but only because it's your friends. Just don't destroy the house."

"We won't." Steffie promised and then ran to answer the door again. She opened it to find two young dwarfs.

"Fili,

"And Kili

"At your service." They bowed. The one with dark hair stared at Steffie for a second with a weird smile.

"What's your name?" He asked her, kissing her hand.

"I'm Stefanie, but you can call me Steffie, everyone else does. Won't you come in?" Steffie smiled, opening the door wider. The blond one looked at his brother weirdly.

Steffie knew that it was love at first sight.


	3. Meredilla and Fili Plot

AN: ITS. NOT. PEDOPHILIA. KK?

Hi." Steffie grinned, as she and Kili walked over to the couch. "MY name's Steffie."

"I'm Kili." Kili grinned.

"Hi," Steffie laughed shyly.

"Hi!" Kili laughed.

"Oh, is that a bow? Do you like archery?" Steffie asked softly, picking up the bow and plucking the string.

"Yeah, Kili smiled. "I'm really good."

"I'm better." Steffie replied. "I was an expert archer at school."

"Cool." Kili smiled. His brother walked up and pulled on his arm. "Kili. Kili, come on. We have to help with the table." His brother didn't spare him a glance. "Go away Fili, I'm talking to Steffie."

"But Kili-"

"Go away, we're busy." Steffie looked up at him with a charning smile. Fili shrugged and walked into the kitchen.

"That was your brother?" Steffie asked.

"Yeah, he's sort of annoying. He follows me everywhere. I just want to be alone to talk to someone for awhile."

"We could go upstairs. It's getting sort of crowded here." Steffie suggested as a bundle of new dwarfs walked in to the room."

"Okay." Kili replied and followed Steffie up the stairs.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Fili took a seat at the kitchen table, where Meredilla was sitting reading a book. Realizing that he had never seen her before either, he stared at her for a moment, hoping she'd look up. When she didn't, he claered his throat and tapped her on the shoulder. Meredilla finally looked up. She was wearing her reading glasees and her hair, which had now pretty much dried from the water, frizzed slightly around her head.

"Oh. Hi." She said, her face blank.

"Hello," Fili greeted her. "Not to be rude, but are you friends with the girl who just took my brother upstairs?"

Meredilla muttered something nasty before turning her attention back to Fili. "Uh, yeah, that's my sister." She rolled her eyes. "I'm Meredilla."

"Fili, at your service." Smiled Fili, bowing politely.

"You do that a lot? Bow and stuff?" Meredilla asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Umm, yes..."

"Oh, it's not anything bad," She assured him, "It's just that where I'm from, people don't do that much."

"Where are you from?" Fili asked pointedly, realising he knew nothing about the sisters.

"Uhh..." Meredilla hesitated. "Ask my sister."

"Ah, yes, speaking of your sister, would you mind distracting her so I can reclaim my brother? She seems to have enchanted him." Fili commented, only half-joking. Meredilla snorted.

"Yeah, him and everyone else in the room. I find that my sister has that effect on people. As soon as you make eye contact with her- poof, like putty in her hands. It's really scary. Seriously, she makes people's eyes glaze over and they do whatever she says. It's creepy, almost." She laughed softly before continuing.

"I blame it all on her looks. I'm the smart one, but Stefanie's the pretty one. Everyone loves her, and no one spares me a second glance. She's just to pretty for her own good. I don't have any of her special hypno-hottie powers."

"Sounds horrible, being overshadowed by your sister like that." Fili commented with a sad frown.

"That never happens with your brother?" Meredilla asked in surprise. She had figured that it was totes normal with everybody.

"No. I don't think so, at least." Fili replied, grabbing two random apples that someone had thrown across the room and taking a huge bite out of one, handing the other one to Meredilla, who thanked him before continuing.

"I hate my sister sometimes. She's really mean. Trust me, as long as she's around, your brother won't be the same."

Fili snapped to attention, staring at her intentl. Meredilla felt a little intimitated under the dwarfs intense stare. "Do you think he could be in actual danger?"

"If my sister set her sights on him? God yes, Being loved by her is like the kiss of death. She's had six boyfriends, and they all died right before they were supposed to propose. Super tragic, rally. She was heartbroken over each one of them... For about a week, at least."

"How old is she?"

"Sixteen."

Fili coughed in surprise, and Meredilla shrugged. "I'm fourteen, so... How old are you?

"Older than that." Fili replied. "How long do her courtships LAST?"

"Uhh... A week, about. A month, if we're super lucky. She says it's super romantic true love, but I'm not sure." Meredilla grinned bitterly, standing up and sitting down again. "Your brother is doomed, sorry to say."

Fili frowned, seeming to be thinking intently. Just as Meredilla began to read again, he spoke. "If we were to... Get rid of her..."

Meredilla's eyes lit up. "Like... Send her back? How would we do that?"

"Yes," Fili affirmated. That's the question. How..."

Meredilla gasped suddenly. "I know... We have to kill Steffie."

AN: AND SO OUR VILLIAMS ARE INTRODUCED. WILL MEREDILLA AND FILI ACTUALLY KILL POOR STEFFIE? AND WHAT WILL THORIN DO WHEN HE MEETS STEFFIE. WHAT ARE STEFFIE AND KILLI DOING UPSTAIRS?


	4. Call Me Maybe

AN: I DONT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT STEFFIE AND MEREDILLA AND THE SHARK.

So", Steffie began smilingly.

"So" replied Kili.

They were sitting upstars. They were in one of the little bedrooms and sitting on the bink bedsheet.

"I have a secret."

"What is it?" Replied Kili with a grin.

"I'm not from around here." replied Steffie.

"Where are you from?"

"Earth."

Oh." replied Kili. "That's nice, I think. What's it like."

"It's cool, we have cell phones and One Direction."

"Who's One Direction?" replied Kili.

"A boy band. They're all soooo cute! But not as cute as you." Steffie whispered teasingly.

"Kili laughed "I really like you Steffie."

Steffie gasped and replied "That's great, because I like you too. Alot. You know."

Klili smiled and Stefanie leaned in for a kiss. They kissed for almost thirty seconds. Then it got even better. (AN: Wink!)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Everyone seems relatively normal." Fili commented as the dwarfs laughed and ate.

"All except Bilbo. Shouldn't he be a bit more upset at so many people in his house?" Meredilla replied, munching her apple. Fili shrugged.

"Perhaps he's a people person."

"I love company!" Bellbo exclaimed cheerily as he passed. "Feel free to blunt all the nives!"

"Ooh, do you hear that lads? He says we'll blunt the nives!" Hat dwarf exclaimed.

Fili grinned at that and launced in to a full-blown song number.

Blunt the nives and bend the forks!

Smash the bottles and burn the corks!

The rest of the dwarfs began singing along. Meredilla wondered how the hell they knew all the lyrics, but clapped her hands merrily content to just watch. She was a terrible singer.

At the end of the song Fili sat down again, looking a tiny but sad.

"What's wrong?

"I miss Kili. He would have loved that."

"It's not like he's dead! Go get hi- Oh wait, he's with my sister. Nevermind."

"So anyway, you want to kill yoursister. How?"

"I have an idea." Meredilla replied quietly, so no one else would overhear their evilness. "Poison. We put something in her food that will make her drop."

"Drop?"

"Drop dead, I mean. Just like she tells me to do all the time!" Meredilla added cheerfully.

"Gool idea. I'll get something from Oin." Fili replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Steffie walked downstairs with Kili. "That was fun!" She exclaimed

Meredilla ran up to Steffie. Steffie sensed an undertone of evil in her sister."Steffie, you missed the musical number."

"Oh." Steffie sighed sadly.

"We got you a cake from Bilbo." Meredilla held a little pastry out to Steffie. "Sweet, thanks Mere!" Steffie kissed her sister's head and took the cake.

"Steffie!" the dwarves called happily. "Sing us a song, Steffie!" POri asked.

"Okay." Steffie grinned, shoving the cake back at her sister. She finally would get to preform like she so loved doing!

"Here, use the table." Hat dwarf and the fat one helped her up on to the table and steffie grinned, playing with her blonde hair.

"Okay, I'll sing Call Me Maybe. It's my favorite." Meredilla and Fili sat on the couch, Meredilla dry-sobbing and Fili with his head in his arms.

Steffie began walking up and down the table like a runaway, singing in her beautiful voice. Fili stuck his head up when he heard her voice. His eyes glazed over and he walked slowly over to the table to join the other swarfs. "Fili?" Meredilla asked, but she was ignored.

I threw a wish in the well, don't ask me I'll never tell, I looked to you as it fell, and now you're in my way.

I trade my soul for a wish, pennies and dimes for a kiss, I wasn't looking for this, and now you're in my way.

She stared directly at Kili.

"Your stare was holding, ripped jeans, skin was showing, hot night, wind was blowing, where you think you're going-"

She bent down so her face was an inch away from kili's.

"Baby?"

She stood back up and started dancing. and singing the chorus. After the first chorus, the other dwarfs actually began singing and dancing along. Bombur actually jumped up on the table and danced with her.

Fili and Kili stood together, jumping to the music. Oin fistpumped while gloin who didn't want to dance, stared at him like he was nuts. Meredilla punched a pillow angrily. She was ignored.

At the last Call me maybe, Steffie dove into Kili's arms, and they kissed again.


End file.
